Merciless Revenge
by Crystal Pax101
Summary: Arcee was trained since she was a girl of nine years to be a professional killer. Now, she seeks revenge for the murder of her parents and sister, and sign her crimes with flower that bears her sister's name. (ArceeXOptimus- M. With the time)
1. TRAILER

**A / N: I'm not very good at making trailers and speak English, but I did what I could :)**

**MERCILESS REVENGE**

**TRAILER**

A voice...

_"Arcee. Arcee..._

_Never forget…_

_Never forget where you came from... "_

_**From the creators of:**_

_**Transformers Prime**_

**[Several mechs enter a house with guns]**

Storm: Get ready...

Dalia: Arcee!

**[Several shots were heard. Arcee was silent (she is 9 years old)]**

**[The dead bodies of his parents and her sister fall into the ground, but she doesn't move]**

**[The femme sticks a knife in the hand of mech]**

Arcee: I want to kill Sentinel!

Megatron: Bring me that brat!

**[The femme runs through the streets of the city]**

**[She and another old mech, hug]**

**[Years later, the girl grows]**

Cold: Want me to teach you how to be a killer?

Arcee: Yes...

Cold: But than just remember ... Where you came from...

_**Rewritten by: **_

_**Crystal Pax101**_

**[Scene change to the city of Iakon]**

Ultra Magnus: 22 murders in the last four years.

**[The femme, diving with sharks]**

**[The same young and an old mech are sitting in a shop]**

Arcee: I'm doing this my way…

Cold: Arcee, why?

Arcee: You know why.

**[Several mechs activate their weapons and roam in a mansion]**

Sentinel: She's coming after us.

Megatron: What now?

Sentinel: It's just a girl. Take care of her.

**[Scene change to a department with Optimus and Arcee]**

Optimus: I don't know if something or someone hurt you before.

Arcee: You have no idea.

**[Several soldiers surround a building]**

Ultra Magnus: FIND HER, LOOK EVERYWHERE!

**[Arcee escaped through a window]**

**[Optimus and Arcee are sitting together]**

Optimus: Talk to me.

Arcee: What do you wanna know?

Optimus: Anything... Something about you.

**[Another scene, the femme holding a gun. Tears fall from her optics]**

Arcee: I was 9... When my parents and my sister were kill. In front of me...

**[Changing scene, Arcee runs through the halls]**

**[A wall explodes into pieces]**

**[Two wolves run with Arcee]**

**[Soldiers running through the halls]**

**[The blue female, runs through the sewers]**

_Storm: Never forget where you came from…_

**[Arcee walks in the corridors, with her weapons]**

**[She hit a mech against the wall.]**

**THIS YEAR...**

**[Optimus pushes Arcee against the wall as he is kissing her neck]**

**[A ship crashes into another]**

**REVENGE...**

**[Arcee points to a mech with a sniper]**

**[She shoots]**

**IS BEAUTIFUL.**

**[She points a gun at Ultra Magnus]**

Arcee: I will not stop...

**[Scene change, Arcee is crying as she looks dead bodies. ]**

... Until you feel what I have felt all these years.

**[Other scene, Arcee shoots some mechs with a machine gun]**

Arcee: And then we finished.

**[She disappeared from the room]**

_Storm: Never forget where you came from._

Arcee: Never.

**CYBERTRONIAN**

**MERCILESS REVENGE**

Coming Soon...

Only In Fan-fiction...

**A/N: So, what do you think? I did everything I could to write this in English :)**

**Please review, don't be shy :) See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for waiting and sorry for take long time. I was busy with new high school and homework :( Well, here we are again. I hope you like. I did my best work, and sorry for the mistakes :( If someone can help me to correct my futures chapters, please send me message, Thank you :3**

**MERCILESS REVENGE**

**Chapter 1**

So quiet. That was good, because it means they were not killing someone, and that was a big surprise.

It was like any other morning in the great city of Kaon, Cybertron.

In a mansion, soft music was peace in the environment. But if it were not for the millions of mechs loaded with weapons that roamed the home could be better. Could be more comfortable, but for their leader, that was what kept him safe. Wherever you go to any distance from the whole country, there was a murderer ready to shoot in every corner of the sector: The pool, bathrooms, rooms, and including the kitchen, they were watching if something could happen.

Among all the silence, laughter was heard. "I can't believe that"

"Why not?" Other voice spoke.

" 'Cause I don't know what I will do if you go"

Both mechs were sitting in the backyard of the house. One of them was old look. His armor was color red and silver, with a little parts of black . He had a small beard on his chin, and in his eyes looked mistrust towards others. Especially the mech that was in from of him.

Storm was his name. His SIC when it came to problems in Sentinel's business. He also was leader of his team, who have the work that transport the products to other factories. He was tall, his armor was black on his chest and legs, but his head and arms were silver. He had wings sticking out of his back, these looked like of a flying vehicle. Beneath his left eye had a scar, which had earned in a battle.

Sentinel Prime was the mech who was enjoying a cube of high-grade as he watched his most loyal servant was watching some guards, who have been observing them, from the top of the ledge.

_How strange..._ He thought when frowned at that.

"Storm…"

When the mech felt the eyes of their leader on him, he decides to forget the strange behavior of his partners and faced him.

He smiled at him. "I know that You do not have to worry, boss. You're the best doing this work"

Sentinel leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and looked up at the black mech. "But without you Storm will be more difficult to an take care of all this situation. All these years working together, and after all, you leave us"

"That was before master. Now I have a family Sentinel. I have daughters who need a father"

Sentinel's patience was running out with each clarification that Stom said. He just look at him normally. "Your family is under our care, like always. You don't have to worry for nothing, especially for your spark-mate" A little smile formed on his lips when he spoke the last sentence.

_Bastard… _ He thought. But the only thing that he could do was just only smile.

"Master…" Other voice was heard.

It was a mech, his armor was silver with some parts of purple and It was a mech, his armor was silver with some parts color purple and his red optics just showing his hatred and contempt for everything.

"Ah, Megatron" Sentinel greeted to his servant, who was walking toward them. For now he was in charge of 'remove' or 'disappear' to anyone who did problems. But now that Storm will leave them, maybe his position going to change to be a new leader. "What's the news?" He asked.

"He couldn't deliver us to authorities anymore or well... He can't now"

"What did you do to him?" Storm asked.

The mech smiled. "Nothing bad. But let's just say that wolves will not say the same" and with that said. Megatron lifted his right hand up, which was stained with fresh Energon that was sliding even to through his claws.

"I see…" He whispered. At the time that he stand up to confront the mech who will replace him on a short time.

Sentinel's smile was larger now that he heard the news. "Excellent work"

For the silver mech, that means that his boss was satisfied with the accomplishment. Yet they still had one more to complete. "So… What about you?"

"Just talking about the work" Storm said. "After all these years, I think that this is the end"

"I don' think the same" Megatron whispered with a wry smile on his face. "Maybe we will see more soon that you think… Maybe in some…"

Before the silver mech could continue, Sentinel rose from his seat and put a servo on the shoulder of the mech. "Time" He spoke. "The destiny maybe have other things on ours ways"

"Yes, that's true"

"And when are you leaving?" Megatron asked.

"Right now" He answered. "I just came to bring some information about the travels of others partners"

"So, come here son…" Sentinel proclaimed while opening his arms to his SIC to can share a hug goodbye. Storm didn't Storm not refused to accept it and he returned the gesture with each other. They have been partners for 13 years and this was the end after a great adventure. These moment is supposed to be nice. But this was the otherwise. Storm could feel the hatred and betrayal of his friend. He knows that this day was coming. Since he met Shadow, who was the femme which Sentinel was in love, but in the end. Storm learned to love her and made her his mate. Everything had already planned since long ago. Since that day.

"Goodbye Storm. You know that you can always count on me for anything" He whispered.

_Liar …_ "I know boss" He said.

Finally, the embrace was broken, and Sentinel returned to sit in the chair, where he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. Storm had already decided that he have been too long here, so he turned toward to the exit. and left.

When he walked next to Megatron, he simply nodded head before saying.

"Good luck Megatron"

He just nodded his head before to whisper. "Goodbye"

When the figure of the black mech disappeared across the output, Megatron was silent for a moment. He was leaning against the wall behind him, arms crossed over his chest. His gaze was toward the floor, lost in his thoughts.

_Poor Storm... maybe this will be his lesson for not having messed with Sentinel. We only work for him, we can only obey what he says. You make a mistake and that's mean a goodbye to you._

"Time out"

Lifting his gaze, he found with the evil maniac smile that Sentinel had on his lips.

"Kill that fucker" He ordered.

**A/U: I change some parts of the story. I hope that you like it.**

**I will see if I can update the next chapter soon.** **And you know who will appear in the next chapter:3 Thank you so mucho for the reviews, Favorites, Followers and including readers. I love you guys! Thanks for the support.**

**See You Soon :)**

**-Crystal Pax101 :3**


End file.
